Footwear articles often include sole structures that provide various functions. For instance, a sole structure generally protects a wearer's foot from environmental elements and from a ground surface. In addition, a sole structure may attenuate an impact or a force caused by a ground surface or other footwear-contacting surfaces. Further, some sole structures may provide a responsive force against a footwear-contacting surface.